Rêve
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Santana et Brittany décident d'afficher leur relation au lycée... Elles aimeraient que tous l'acceptent, elle peuvent toujours rêver.


14 juillet 2011 ... Le **Forum Francophone** (FoF pour les intimes - tous les liens sont sur mon profil) fête son premier anniversaire ... Un an depuis qu'on sait où trouver un endroit pour pour parler fanfiction, pour partager nos expériences d'auteurs, pour échanger sur les reviews, mais aussi pour discuter de tout et de rien, pour trouver de l'aide informatique ou ffnetique et pour conseiller nos fics préférées à la Bibliothèque Francophone.

Pour l'occasion, nous organisons les **24h du FoF** ! 24h pour écrire avec le soutiens de nos amis fanfikeurs !

Et voilà comment j'en suis arrivée à écrire cet OS, pour le thème "_Rêve_" Evidemment, je ne possède aucun personnage de la série.

* * *

><p>Santana et Brittany se tenaient la main, à l'entrée du lycée McKinley. Ce matin, elles étaient arrivées ensemble pour la première fois depuis longtemps... Depuis que Artie et Brittany s'étaient séparés et que certaines rumeurs concernant les deux filles avaient commencé à circuler dans les couloirs du lycée. Si elles faisaient semblant de ne pas entendre, elles étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qu'on racontait à leur propos.<p>

Alors elles avaient tacitement décidé de paraître moins proches... Plus exactement, Santana avait commencé à ne plus tenir la main de Brittany, qui n'avait pas insisté. Petit à petit, elles s'étaient éloignées, et pas toujours comme elles l'auraient voulu.

Quand elle avait croisé Brittany par hasard dans une boutique du centre commercial, elle avait été surprise de réaliser que la grande blonde lui avait réellement manqué. Elle l'avait donc accueillie à bras ouverts lorsqu'elle lui sauta au cou avant de reprendre machinalement la place qui lui était la plus familière, à côté de Santana, leurs auriculaires solidement fixés l'un à l'autre. Elles avaient fini leurs emplettes ensemble, un grand sourire sur chacun de leurs visages.

Puis elles avaient dû se séparer pour rentrer chez elles ... Et Santana avait proposé de passer chercher Brittany le lendemain matin, puisque c'était sur son chemin. Au vu du sourire radieux que lui offrit Brittany en réponse, Santana fut rapidement convaincue qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Après tout, l'important pour elle, c'était que Brittany soit avec elle, et heureuse. Elle pouvait gérer les autres élèves de McKinley, après tout.

Et voilà comment Santana se retrouvait devant les portes du lycée, main dans la main avec sa meilleure amie, qui était aussi devenue sa petite-amie depuis cet après-midi à faire les boutiques. Elle était prête. Enfin, peut-être pas... Mais si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir affronter les réactions de ses camarade, elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter l'absence de Brittany une seconde fois. Entre Brittany et son statut à l'école, elle choisissait Brittany, et Santana était persuadée qu'elle ne se trompait pas... Cette fois.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard et un rapide baiser, puis Santana ouvrit la porte, foudroyant du regard tous ceux qui osaient ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur leur couple. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à continuer longtemps, puisqu'elles atteignirent rapidement leurs casiers, où les attendaient les membres du Glee Club. Tous les accueillirent avec un grand sourire, ce qui rassura les adolescentes.

Puck et Lauren effrayaient les élèves qui semblaient sur le point de faire une réflexion, Rachel et Kurt essayaient de maintenir une conversation sur les chansons qu'ils pensaient appropriées pour la réunion du jour, Mercedes participant parfois, et Mike orienta leur discussion sur la danse, ce qui permit à Brittany de se joindre à eux. Santana se tourna vers Quinn, qui discutait chaussures avec Tina. Finalement, cela ressemblait à un début de journée comme les autres. Santana laissa échapper un sourire soulagé avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

La sonnerie du lycée se transforma progressivement en la sonnerie de son réveil, et la jolie métisse s'assit sur son lit, écartant rapidement une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Elle regarda l'heure encore une fois. Sept heures, elle devait encore se préparer, aller chercher Brittany chez elle... Et aller au lycée, affronter les réactions des autres.

Santana espérait très fort que ça se passerait aussi bien que dans son rêve.


End file.
